neolympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon
Poseidon, or often simply called the "Kraken", is the embodiment of destruction whose wrath knows no limit. Like the sea he oversees, Poseidon's mood can be a primal force to be reckoned with or a calm and beautiful thing, depending on how the winds blow. When in the company of his loved ones, Poseidon is known to be a romantic and an inventive artist. History Early Life As the Titans' influence and power grew, as mortals began to spread their legend across the land, the Titans no longer wished to spend time among the mortals and wished to dwell in the 'Haven', the impressive transdimensional residence and research station that Ouranos and Gaia had built for themselves atop Mt. Othrys. So to this end, the Titan Rhea discovered a way to extract the essence of the most powerful Titan, Kronos, and bestow that essence upon six of Kronos' most loyal mortal followers: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, and Hestia. The fisherman Poseidon was made to be a mariner, given power over water and natural disasters, so that he could spread the Titans' legend overseas and wreak havoc upon those who dare defy the Titans. In a sense, these six were now Kronos and Rhea's children and though unrelated in their mortal life, they were spiritual siblings, connected by the essence of their 'father'. These six were sent out to further the legend of the Titans and to handle the Titans' interest in the mortal world, leaving the Titans able to spend more time in their Haven on Othrys. However, one by one, the six began to realize that their physical existence and metaphysical empowerment gave them potential that exceeded the Titans' own power. The first to realize this was Hestia and when she shared her findings, she was imprisoned in Tartarus, the dimensional prison that held Gaia. Poseidon had become seduced by a nymph known as Amphitrite who discovered that he and Demeter fell in love and their affair eventually resulted in Demeter becoming pregnant. Reporting this to Kronos (who was fearful that the child would be more powerful than him), he imprisoned both Poseidon and Demeter in Tartarus, alongside Hestia and Hades (and later Hera as well). Shortly after Poseidon was locked away, Amphitrite learned she was with child. Having became fearful that she would be locked away as well, Amphitrite concealed this fact and when she gave birth to a young godling, she had him raised by her loyal servants. Meanwhile, Demeter gave birth in the prison to their daughter, Persephone. The two goddess used their time in Tartarus to their advantage, learning many of Gaia’s secrets of Earth’s natural ways. In the outside world, his Zeus' escapades started producing followers that flocked to Zeus' secret refuge to join his cause in ever increasing numbers. Without his steward spreading his tale, Kronos' power began to wane as Zeus discovered that he was becoming more powerful as his own legend increased. When Zeus' powers had grown able to rival a Titan's, Zeus decided to make a strategic strike against the Titans. Leading his children and some key allies in a raid, Zeus broke into Tartarus and freed his spirit brothers and sisters, and for the first time, met his daughter Athena. But Zeus likewise discovered that his first wife, Metis, was unable to leave Tartarus due to her Titan physiology having bound her to the prison dimension's reality and was unable to exist in Earth's own reality. They had planned to free Gaia as well, but Metis insisted they should not do that. After the prison break, Zeus had a powerful force to rival the Titans. He tasked his spirit siblings to aid him in furthering their own legends. Poseidon sailed across the sea to spread the tale to the island tribes. Poseidon proposed marriage many time to Demeter while preparing for battle, though she preferred to remain untethered to one person despite the strong love for each other. Following this event, to secure the loyalties of the sea nymphs and unite the Nereid and Oceanid clans, Poseidon went against his romantic pursuit of Demeter and married Amphitrite. It was this act that legitimized Triton’s place as Poseidon’s heir. Meanwhile, Hestia trained Zeus' children, preparing them for the war that was soon to come while Hades used the abilities given to him by Kronos to use as his spymaster to become invisible and spy on the Titans, gaining valuable intelligence to use against their enemy in the upcoming conflict. When the heavily injured Ares and Hephaestus returned to camp with word of Hera's capture, the gods decided that the time they had been waiting for was now. And so, to rescue Hera, the Gods rallied their allies and made an assault on Othrys. In the melee, a great deal of ichor and blood was shed. There were gods whose names were lost to history that died on that battlefield, but in the end, the three brothers of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades took down their creator. Rise of the New Gods So after this, the Gods imprisoned what Titans had survived and surrendered, placing them in Tartarus, stripping them of their excess essence in the process and devying those extra powers up among the gods to fill roles that best suited their personalities and existing skills. Most of the gods agreed that Zeus should be their king and Hera, his queen, and so it was. Hades took control over the Underworld, Poseidon took domain of the seas, Demeter roamed Earth, and Hestia kept the Haven secure. Due to the heavy damage caused to the mountain of Othrys, the Gods moved the Haven to Olympus and there they set up court. Hades and Hestia both declined a seat at the Haven’s council chamber, preferring to do their jobs and stay out of politics. Poseidon chose to claim the domain of the seas as he was never much of a sedentary being. Even as he served the Titans, Poseidon preferred exploring the wilds of both land and sea over living in the lavish estate he had been given or attending Kronos’ court. Though mostly known for his anger and wrath, and the violence that usually accompanied it; Poseidon is also greedy, moody and cruel, especially in situations that do not please him. Still, despite all that, Poseidon can be quite the romantic. Mortals worship Poseidon out of fear or respect, but rarely out of any true devotion. Few mortals outside of the Olympian clergy are aware of his epic courtship of Demeter or his marriage to the sea goddess, Amphitrite. It is due to this ignorance that many only know him as a reaving loner and destructive force of nature. Due to the decline of her worship among the Romans, Poseidon’s wife, Amphitrite, was weakened and she perished in the journey to Elysium, leaving the god of destruction most wrath. Zeus found a way to use his brother’s ire to further their cause, making him the champion that fought many of the new world’s primordial beings, helping the Olympians carve their place in this new land. Elysium When the fighting was done, Poseidon needed something else to fill that void and he turned to exploring the vast wilderness of Elysium, occasionally stopping to lay waste to pockets of infidels or mourn the memory of Amphitrite at the shrine he built out of broken ships for her on the shores of Atlantis. When Poseidon had grown tired of wandering, he looked toward self-reflection. At a ceremony in the New Republic of Athens, a nation built in the style of ancient Athens, Poseidon and Athena pledged to become mutual benefactors of the new nation; and though much of the daily patronage is taken care of by Athena, Poseidon lent his efforts to creation, rather than destruction, and helped the engineers of this new nation create ships that mastered the seas, he taught ranchers the secrets to breeding the best steeds, and eventually, he taught them to make ships that could rule not only the waves, but the skies as well. Recently, the Broken Book heretics have painted Poseidon as a demon. Maybe because of this, or the cruel words the heretics say about Amphitrite, Poseidon has left the public eye and surrounded Atlantis with an eternal storm that destroys anyone or anything foolish enough to violate Atlantis’ seclusion. Role in NeOlympus Abilities Elder God: 'The fourth being endowed with Titanic essence and made immortal, Poseidon was infused with powers of great destruction and using them, Poseidon served as Kronos’ chief enforcer. After being imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus, Poseidon was freed by Zeus and his aid was critical in the great usurpation. Now, Poseidon rules the seas. '''Ruler of the Waves: '''Poseidon was appointed the Ruler of the Waves by sacred oath of the Quorum of Six. As a result, Poseidon is the master of the vast oceans and seas. As king of the waves, Poseidon oversees not only the citizen spirits and creatures that dwell in the depths, but also enforces the sanctity of the Mariner’s Code '''God of Destruction: '''The first gift Kronos gave to him, Posiedon can summon not only firece winds and torrential rain, but his powers also give him the ability to invoke the wrath of tidal floods, hurricanes, earthquakes, and all manner of natural disasters '''God of the Sea: '''Poseidon can read the tides, sense natural and unnatural weather patterns, and can survive beneath the sea without any ill effect. Poseidon can also bestow the gift of sea-survival on any he wishes '''God of Travel: '''Poseidon knows the ins and outs of the craft of shipwrights better than any, including Hephaestus. He also shaped the form of Elysian Steeds and for this, they follow his command (and can sense when he is near, which is why the creatures can sense incoming disasters) '''King of Atlantis: '''On Earth, Poseidon ruled the nation of Atlantis and so he still does, having brought the island nation and its inhabitants to Elysium with him, placing it among the deepest parts of the Aegean Ocean '''Keeper of the Trident: '''With this relic, forged by the Titans and enhanced by Hephaestus, Poseidon’s powers over water are magnified. With this, Poseidon can mentally shape water, in all its forms. Beyond, it serves as one of the Divine Keys for entry into any of the Divine Realms. Relationships Poseidon's most significant relationships have been with the two loves of his life, Demeter and his deceased wife Amphitrite. 'Demeter: 'The mother of his daughter, the two became intimate while serving under the Titans, resulting in the birth of Persephone while in prison. While there was a strong love between the two, Demeter never wanted a committed relationship and thus turned down his marriage proposal several times. Now in Elysium, Demeter visits Atlantis quite often to comfort the grieving Poseidon. 'Amphitrite: Having been sent to seduce Poseidon and report back to the Titans, Amphitrite became pregnant just before Poseidon's imprisonment. Following his release, the two married to secure the loyalties of the sea nymphs and unite the Nereid and Oceanid clans, Poseidon went against his romantic pursuit of Demeter and married Amphitrite. However, the two grew to deeply love one another and her death has left Poseidon full of unrelenting rage. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, Poseidon was the biological child of Kronos and Rhea. He grew up to have an affair with his sister Demeter and propose marriage to his sister Hestia. In NeOlympus, the incest is avoided by making the Eldest Gods spiritual siblings, so there is no biological relationship, and the affairs with his own children are completely cut out. * Like the rest of the Gods, Poseidon does not have a set sexuality. * Poseidon is known as the Kraken, a mythological sea creature of destruction. * In Mythology, Poseidon continoulsy pursues Amphitrite until she gives into marrying him. In NeOlympus, she was originally a spy sent to seduce him and two marry to unite the clans of the Ocean. Category:Elder Gods Category:Olympians Category:Principal Pantheon